Losing Grip
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Song fiction for Fruits Basket. Another one of my fave anime's. There's no denying that I love anime. THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC EVER! I just hope it's good. So please enjoy...and there might be a little hate towards Tohru...I dislike her anyway. Which doesn't matter. Please enjoy my first song fic of Fruits Basket. My attempt at a one shot...enjoy...


**_Losing Grip_**

**_Summary: Song fiction for Fruits Basket. Another one of my fave anime's. There's no denying that I love anime. THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC EVER! I just hope it's good. So please enjoy...and there might be a little hate towards Tohru...I dislike her anyway. Which doesn't matter. Please enjoy my first song fic of Fruits Basket. My attempt at a one shot...enjoy..._**

Kyo Sohma the worst person to try to get along with, but that didn't stop me from falling in love with this crazy man. Kyo Sohma may not be the smartest person or even can't beat a certain rat, but all in all...he's perfect. His orange hair that compliment those eyes perfectly. His athletic ability is a plus. His temper. I just love messing with him, but that damn Tohru keeps coming in my way of true love, but not this time. My love for Kyo has multiplied ever since we first met. He is the cat and I am the boar. These dreams of hoping one day to be in the arms of Kyo.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

Today I entered the Sohma house unexpected as usual and always at the wrong time. Tohru was all over my man on the floor. I didn't want to believe this, but this is happening. I ran out the side door knowing that they didn't see me. They never see me. When Kyo is with that bitch. I stood outside in the woods by their house in the rain and turned my face at the sky.

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

I always do this to myself. I walked back to the house and sat on the mat with Yuki and Shigure. Shigure was a pervy perv and Yuki was quiet..."Why'd you run?" Yuki asked point blank. I shrugged my shoulders. How in the hell should I know? I wondered mostly to myself. Gure didn't say anything for the first time. They never seen me like this, so I'm not surprised. My love for Kyo was nothing to him. Kyo was my everything. I'll do anything for him and he knows it, but now..since that...Tohru girl gotten here..he's been nothing, but...different...

Kyo and Tohru came out an hour later sitting at the table with the three of us smiling away with each other. "Hi Shigure. Hi Yuki." Kyo said to the two, but not me. I sat there saying nothing. I should be used to this, but...it hurts...this pain...I never felt such a strange pain before in my entire life..living on this earth.

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

When I lifted my head to see Kyo he had already turned his head away from me. It's only a matter of time before he forgets me completely. Doesn't he know I love him. Why...He's my...my...first love...my only love. I never loved anyone besides him.

"Kagura," Tohru smiled. The bitch. I really hate her. I hate everything about her. Her face, her clothes, the way she styles her hair, did I say everything? She's always happy. There has to be something that might make her tick. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"if I wanted something to eat I would've gotten it myself." I snapped on her. She was the worst of the worst. The happiest bitch of all. The one that everyone thinks is so fucking great. News Flash...she;s just a normal high school girl...that just so happens to take the heart of my only love. Why couldn't she take someone's else true love. Why did it have to be Kyo? Kyo Sohma. My one and only. The love of my life. The one I fell for all them years ago. The one who has my undying love. The one...

_Why'd you turn away?_

I switched schools for Kyo. I did everything for him and what do I get in return nothing. he doesn't even try to say anything to me. Kyo was horrible, but I still loved him. I love everything about him. The way his temper rises when he gets pissed off at Yuki for more than the obvious reason. The way he gets easily pissed off. The way he tried to run away from me on Valentines Day while I was trying to give him my hand made chocolate. he didn't take it...and I should have gave up then, but I didn't. I continued to pursue him with all my energy...The energy that I wasted...That i could have saved doing something with my life. Why didn't I?

_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,_

"You didn't have to be mean." Yuki whispered to me. I stared at the sorry excuse for a girl Tohru Honda. I stared at her pitiful face. She always let whatever people say get to her. I don't see how that is my problem. Like hell I want her to touch any of my shit. That will not happen why I am living and breathing and healthy.

"I have to be mean. She stole something precious of mine." I whispered so low that Yuki had to strain his ear just hear me. Yuki nodded.

"Well how about we all head out somewhere...just to look around or whatever."

"I can't Yuki...I have a book to finish." Shigure laughed it off and walked off to his study where he keeps all his porn and what not safe. I nodded at what Yuki suggested. The sun had come out and it was brighter today than usual. I smiled up at the sun. We went to all the shops and saw random objects around the city. I loved it. It was wonderful. I never enjoyed myself...til I just so happen to look in the direction of Kyo and Tohru laughing and holding hands.

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

That's it. I'm fed up. Kyo will never have me and I will never have him. It was a win lose situation. he finally got rid of me and I lost the one person I loved. Too bad he never knew how I felt. Maybe it would have changed the way he saw me. I mean I told him several times, but it seemed to not have caught his attention and to be more blunt. He didn't care. That's what it boils down to. Don't care...It's time for me to not care.

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

"Bye." I waved to the ones that acknowledge my existence. "I'm heading home."

"So soon." Yuki stated. I nodded. Yuki didn't say more. I feel like he understands me. I smiled to myself and made it my business to go home and to forget about Kyo. It's time for me to smile for a change.

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

As soon as I made it to the Sohma mansion I hurried to my room and started throwing things out...in another box. Everything of Kyo's...that I just so happen t stumble upon.. I couldn't bring myself to throw any of the stuff I made for him. Even the drawing he made of the two of us. I stayed humanly close to him. Through thick and thin...and Kyo...My eyes started to water from all that has happened between me and Kyo and Tohru. I growled her name in anger, This was all her fault..if she would have never showed up, things would still be the same...

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_  
_when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_

One day, I thought as I placed the doll of Kyo as a cat in the box with the rest of the stuff I made and captured. If I might add. Kyo might've loved me. If he had just given it a try we would have been together laughing, snuggling, other things couples do together, but it's only a dream that isn't going to happen.

_you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case_

I stared out my window...I didn't realize how dark it was up til now. My stomach growled from hunger. I am hungry now, but that can wait. I need to finish what I'm doing. I have to forget about Kyo one way or another. Even though we will never get back together. I have to try to get him out of my head, but it's hard.

_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

I cried some more holding on to the piece of paper that he long drew when we were younger. I couldn't t believe it. Kyo my Kyo my Kyo...was he ever mine in the first place? will he ever come to his sense and get with me. I am the one who loves him with an unconditional love that can freeze any fire that passionately burns into ones heart. I...I...I

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_  
_Open up wide_

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care_

That's when I decided that I don't care. I am fine with throwing all the shit away...to forget about the man I once loved.

_If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_  
_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_  
_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

_**Bunny Sapphire: Hey guys, it's my one shot...of fruits basket...furuba...also known...anywho...**_

_**Um...review...it will be so nice to know what everyone is thinking while reading this story.**_

_**It means alot if you do...and I have baked a cake...just putting that out there...**_

_**And besides Avril Lavigne has some pretty amazing songs like this one...It has a lot of meaning in it with the story even though...Kyo never dated Kagura ever,but still...they might be totally OC, but that's okay...just enjoy the wonderful story**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
